Alcanzando la felicidad
by LadyEpona93
Summary: Tres años después de que Sean y Puck hayan participado en la Carrera de Escorpio, ambos viven juntos y las cosas les van de maravilla: Puck es la máxima responsable de las cuadras de Malvern Yard, y Sean está preparado para dar sus primeros pasos como entrenador de caballos. Pero el destino y mareas de noviembre pueden ser muy impredecibles...
1. Noviembre se acerca

**Puck**

Me despierto con la luz del amanecer, que se cuela por la ventana del cuarto que comparto con Sean. Él se encuentra acostado a mi lado, de cara a mí y durmiendo todavía, con esa expresión tranquila que tanto adoro ver cada mañana. Sean, en realidad, siempre parece estar tranquilo, pero no con una expresión como ésa: Los rasgos relajados, la boca entreabierta, y la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo sobre la almohada. No puedo evitar darle un beso en la frente. Sean entonces exhala profundamente y abre los ojos. En seguida su boca forma una amplia sonrisa.

-Buenos días-digo mientras le devuelvo el gesto, acercándome aún más a él.

-Buenos días-me responde mientras me pasa un brazo por el hombro y me abraza-¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Como siempre-me enconjo de hombros, no por indiferencia, sino por naturalidad-De maravilla.

-Me alegro, porque teniendo en cuenta lo poco que hemos dormido...

Mi novio (qué bien suena esa palabra, antes imposible para mí) me mira con picardía y me estrecha contra su pecho desnudo. Yo le acaricio los homóplatos, que están cubiertos por decenas de cicatrices, al tiempo que noto un acaloramiento en las mejillas. Cuando me doy cuenta de ello, escondo la cara en la almohada.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas, tontita?-me pregunta Sean, riéndose levemente.

-No me sonrojo, es el reflejo del sol en mi cara-mi habitual tono cortante ha regresado.

Sean vuelve a reírse, esta vez con más ternura que broma, y apoya la cabeza a mi lado. Yo sigo sin mirarle.

-Ey. Lo de "tontita" era una broma sin mala intención.

-Ya lo sé. Me llevas llamando así desde que empezamos a salir juntos.

-De eso ya pronto serán tres años.

Al escuchar aquello, asomo el rostro y le miro a los ojos.

-Tres años-repito casi en un suspiro.

Sean me besa el carrillo y me acaricia la espalda por debajo de las sábanas, aunque no eróticamente.

-Los tres mejores de mi vida-me susurra al oído, lo que provoca que me azote un agradable escalofrío.

No sé qué más decir, de hecho no creo que lo necesite; abrazo a Sean hasta pegarme a él y después lo beso en los labios, transmitiéndole todo lo que siento por él. Sean me mira, primero con impresión y luego con (lo que él dice siempre, y me encanta) amor.

-Te quiero, Puck Conolly.

-Y yo a ti, Sean Kendrick.

* * *

 **Sean**

Son las cinco de la tarde y, desde mi asiento rocoso, continúo mirando la lápida que pone: _Antony Kendrick; a un maravilloso padre y respetado corredor de Escorpio. Siempre te recordaremos. D.E.P._ Cuando me llega el tacto de la brisa costera, la aspiro y suspiro: me siento en paz. El aire también me hace respirar el olor de Puck, que tanto me fascina y que aún se conserva en mi piel. El mar, a pesar de lo cruel que puede llegar a ser, me transmite una tranquilidad tan inmensa que sólo se supera cuando estoy junto a Puck o a los caballos. Sin embargo, aunque llevaba casi toda mi vida haciéndolo, ahora esta sensación es más intensa al pensar que soy libre, desde hace ya tres años, en mi última Carrera de Escorpio.

Miro a _Corr_ , que también observa el océano, a pocos metros de mí. Sé que aún siente su llamada, pero la ha estado ignorando desde que regresó junto a mí cuando lo liberé en la playa aquel día, poco después del día de la sangrienta carrera. Desde entonces, nunca hemos vuelto a participar por dos motivos: Uno, porque el estado de la pata trasera de _Corr_ nunca ha podido recuperarse del enfrentamiento con _Skata_ , la letal yegua pinta que montó Mutt Malvern (y que lo arrastró hasta el mar); dos, porque desde que estuve a punto de perder tanto a Puck como a _Corr_ en la carrera, decidí no volver a poner en peligro a los míos en aquel recorrido teñido de espuma marina y sangre. En estos últimos años, nunca me he arrepentido de esa decisión, y aún menos desde que vivo con Puck.

La seductora voz de las aguas reclaman a mi caballo desde el pie de los acantilados, pero él vuelca su atención en el trozo de carne que he depositado junto a él. Entonces vuelvo a perderme en los recuerdos. Me llegan a la mente imágenes de las cuadras de Malvern Yard, alojados por caballos de competición y _capaill uisce,_ y de mi antiguo y dimituto cuarto; las largas jornadas cuidando y entrenando a los animales, con Mutt rondándome y arreglándoselas para que mis labores fuesen más duraderas e insoportables; los gritos y gemidos de los caballos de agua cuando estallaba alguna tormenta; la sangre de los jinetes bajo sus monturas; _Corr_ volviéndose loco cada vez que Mutt trataba de dominarlo (aún siento un gran pesar al acordarme de la muerte de Prince, el máximo responsable de los establos de Malvern Yard; una muerte que pudo haberse evitado). Pero sobre todo, recuerdo las largas horas y las noches, completamente solo, sin otra compañía agradable salvo _Corr_.

Al pensar en mi vida actual, comparándola con la anterior, me doy cuenta de que la vida me ha sonreído por fin, que he alcanzado la felicidad. No necesito nada más. Pienso en la casa de mis padres, ahora de Puck y mía, remodelada y con las cuadras ampliadas (antes eran dos y ahora son seis), gracias a los ahorros de ambos, aunque no me hizo gracia que Puck se ofreciese a gastar su dinero tan honradamente ganado por ayudarme a cumplir mi deseo de convertirme en entrenador de caballos, pero ella se empeñó y hasta llegó a amenazarme con marcharse si no aceptaba. Aún sonrío al recordarlo.

De repente escuho un ruido de motor, y cuando me giro veo el viejo coche de Finn, el hermano pequeño de Puck. Él aparca a unos cuantos metros y yo me acerco a saludarle; durante todo este tiempo nos hemos hecho muy amigos (algo también impensable para mí hace tres años, pues el concepto de amistad sólo lo conocía gracias a _Corr_ ).

-Buenas tardes, Sean-me dice Finn mientras me palmea el hombro-¿Cómo estáis mi hermana y tú?

-Igual de genial que hace tres años-le respondo, sonriendo de la mejor manera que puedo ante las personas que no son Puck.

-¿Holly ya te ha avisado sobre el potro de _Corr_ que está criando en América?

-Sí, hace un par de días me llegó una carta suya. En ella decía que el potro está creciendo sano y que promete ser un buen corredor.

-Esperemos que no lo haga competir también aquí-Finn ríe sin malicia-Porque como se le ocurra quitarle el honor a su progenitor...

Yo me río con él, pero poco tiempo; aquella carrera había sido todo mi mundo durante años, pero después de conocer a Puck, vi el infierno que representaba: Los _capaill uisce_ atacándose entre ellos, los jinetes caídos, la arena cubierta de surcos y sangre, Puck siendo atacada por Mutt, _Corr_ enfrentándose a _Skata_... Finn deja de sonreír y me mira con lo parece culpabilidad.

-Lo siento, tío-se disculpa con un tono no muy audible-No debí bromear sobre esa competición del demonio...

-Tranquilo, Finn-le respondo, poníendole la mano sobre el hombro-Sé que no tenías mala intención; además, ya hemos pasado página.

-¿Seguro?

En realidad, no es así del todo. Cada vez que veo que Puck grita en sueños y se despierta llorando; que _Corr_ no puede extender del todo su pata trasera al galopar (o más bien, medio galopar); que hay nuevas lápidas sobre los acantilados de Skarmouth, entre ellas las de Tommy Falk y Mutt Malvern, no puedo evitar que un estremecimiento desagradable me recorra el cuerpo de arriba abajo. Sin embargo, cada vez que ésto me ocurre, recuerdo las palabras de mi padre: _"Agradece lo que tienes y la experiencia que has ganado, y no pierdas el tiempo lamentándote por lo que has perdido"_. Esa frase, unida a la mirada sabia y la cálida sonrisa de mi padre, siempre me hacía sacar fuerzas de flaqueza hasta en los instantes más críticos. El apoyo y la comprensión de Puck no han hecho sino darme más fuerzas aún.

-Por cierto-la voz de Finn me saca de mis pensamientos-Pronto será noviembre, ¿qué pensáis hacer?

-No lo sé, pero pronto estallará una tormenta, así que hoy me encargaré de reforzar las puertas de la casa y del establo.

-Mantener alejado a un _capall uisce_ de vuestra casa no debe de ser tan complicado.

-Sí lo es, Finn. Un _capall_ hambriento es lo más peligroso que hay; le da igual si su presa se encuentra en la playa o tierra adentro, lo único que le importa es saciar su apetito, y ahora que estamos a finales de octubre, la situación es aún peor.

-He oído que Ian Privett piensa aprovechar esa tormenta para capturar otro caballo; uno más rápido que la yegua _uisce_ que suele montar.

Recuerdo muy bien a Ian Privett, no era un mal tipo, y era uno de los mejores jinetes de todo Escorpio; pero nunca llegué a confiar demasiado en él, ya que su desmedida ambición le podía llevar a límites insospechados. En una ocasión, le había visto entrenando con _Penda_ , su yegua marina, en un campo donde pastaban varias cabras silvestres; en lugar de esquivarlas, Privett le daba rienda suelta a _Penda_ para que atacase a las cabras en su carrera, sin permitirle que se detuviera para terminar de devorar a los pobres animales: Estaba enseñando a su yegua a derribar salvajemente a los participantes que se le acercasen durante la Carrera. Desde entonces nunca volví a colocarme cerca de él cuando competíamos, salvo cuando estuviera delante del todo para así intentar adelantarle.

-Privett siempre fue un poco "impulsivo" cuando se trata de ganar-le respondo a Finn cuando acabo de recordar aquella macabra escena.

-¿Impulsivo? Más bien está loco de atar si pretende enfrentarse a un _capall_ en medio de una tormenta.

-Se nota que no lo conoces bien.

* * *

 **Puck**

Sean y yo ya nos habíamos acostado cuando comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas. Pronto, el leve repiqueteo que la llovizna inicial producía sobre el tejado se convierte en un golpeteo continuo. No muy lejos, puedo escuchar las olas rompiendo con furia contra los acantilados. Los caballos, por suerte, están tranquilos y no escucho ruido alguno en el establo.

Cada vez menos preocupada, y más agotada, me acurruco entre los brazos de Sean y me dejo llevar por el mundo de los sueños. Poco antes de dormirme, habría jurado que escuché aullidos de agonía en la lejanía, pero creo que se tratan de simples desvaríos por el cansancio, así que por fin me quedo dormida.


	2. Lo que ha traído la marea

**Puck**

Son las ocho y media de la mañana cuando llego a Malvern Yard, a lomos de _Dove_. Como siempre, desensillo a mi yegua y la suelto en un pequeño corral que hay cerca de los establos. A pesar de que no me gusta dejarla allí sóla, Malvern no me permite meterla en uno de los grandes cercados con las otras yeguas, porque dice que teme que se pelee con ellas; aunque yo sé que, en realidad, lo que teme es que los posibles compradores vean a un caballo "vulgar" entre los purasangres. Después de haberle dejado un buen montón de heno a _Dove_ , me dirijo hacia el establo, dispuesta comenzar un nuevo día de trabajo duro.

Las ventajas de mi reciente ascenso a máximo responsable de las cuadras, es que ahora puedo disponer de más tiempo para organizar mis tareas, además de que ya no tengo que estar todo el día cargando carretillas de estiércol o limpiando arreos y botas, como hice cuando empecé a trabajar aquí. Ya durante el primer día, supe que mi condición de mujer no me haría las cosas sencillas, no porque no me tratasen como a un peón más y en igualdad de condiciones (de hecho, hacía las mismas tareas y tenia el mismo horario que cualquier mozo), sino porque el hecho de que una chica hubiera ganado las Carreras de Escorpio (sobre un poni isleño además), dejando en evidencia a todos aquellos prejuiciosos machistas que me habían querido impedir que compitiera.

-Y ahora vienes con pretensiones de robarnos el trabajo-me dijo un día Nick Anderson, un mozo de cuadra que tenía mi misma edad-Espero que al menos esta vez, dejes tus aires de grandeza en casa.

Por suerte, a la mayoría de los encargados de mayor edad no pareció importarles que fuera mujer, y me tratan como a un compañero más, lo que hace que me sienta un poco más segura entre aquellas paredes que retumban con los aullidos de los _capaill uisce_.

Decido que primero me aseguraré de que hayan traído nuevos fardos de heno para los caballos, y la carne para los _capaill_. Cuando veo que todo está en orden, dedico las siguientes dos horas a limpiar las cuadras y a cepillar a un par de yeguas. De repente, mientras termino de desenrredarle la crin a la última, llamada _Scarlet_ , oigo a un par de mozos conversando entre ellos cuando pasan cerca de la cuadra donde me encuentro.

-¿Te enteraste de la tormenta de anoche?

-Sí, hacía tiempo que no veía una tan violenta. En el pueblo comentan que hasta algunos _capaill uisce_ se han vuelto locos.

-¿Locos? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Un pescador que regresaba a su casa en plena tormenta dice que vio a un caballo marino que nada más salir del agua se abalanzó sobre otros dos y se enzarzaron en una pelea. Así, sin ningún motivo aparente, los atacó. Por lo visto, la lucha era a muerte. Pero, por culpa de la lluvia, el pescador no pudo distinguir de qué color eran.

Los dos hombres se alejan mientras continúan comentando sobre más cosas que ocurrieron durante la tormenta. Sin embargo, yo he perdido la concentración en mi tarea.

 _Capaill uisce luchando entre ellos_ ; pienso, aún sin mover un dedo; _no es la primera vez que los he visto haciéndolo pero... Atacar así, sin ningún tipo de provocación, es extraño incluso tratándose de un capall, cuya agresividad sobrepasaría a la de un tiburón en frenesí_.

El sonido del casco de _Scarlet_ pateando el suelo me devuelve a la realidad. Aún no he acabado de acicalarla, y está cansada de esperar mientras pierdo el tiempo tratando de encontrar una solución a un problema que no me atañe. Seguramente el problema no es para tanto; tal vez los otros dos caballos se habían internado en el territorio del _capall_ que les agredió, o simplemente el pescador exageró la historia para llamar la atención. Con esta idea en mi mente, por fin dejo de darle vueltas al asunto y regreso a mi querido trabajo. Los caballos me esperan.

* * *

 **Sean**

Hay pocas cosas que me gusten más que pasear por la costa por la mañana temprano a lomos de _Corr_. A él también le encanta, lo sé porque cuando entro en el establo a primera hora, se mueve nervioso en su cuadra, esperando ansioso a que lo ensille; y cuando nos dirgimos al trote hacia los acantilados, su paso es más brioso que cualquier otro momento de día (salvo cuando galopa junto a _Dove_ ). La brisa marina me acaricia el rostro mientras recorremos una pradera cercana a las playas; me siento tan, tan vivo...

De repente, escucho un agudo chillido, que me recuerda al llanto de un cachorro de felino. Provenía de la playa cercana. Parece una especie de llamada de socorro, o de reclamo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, aprieto las rodillas contra los costados de _Corr_ y éste emprende un brioso galope medio hacia el lugar del que proviene el sonido. Aunque ya no pueda correr como antes, al menos puede acelerar hasta ese aire. En pocos minutos llegamos a la playa, que en ese momento se encuentra desierta, aunque cubierta de huellas de _capaill uisce_. Tan pronto como _Corr_ pisa la arena, el llanto cesa y me veo obligado a mirar hacia todos los lados, buscando algo que le indique dónde se hallaba el causante de aquel escandaloso ruido.

Entonces diviso, a unos diez metros aproximadamente, un enorme bulto tendido cerca del agua. Con extrema cautela, me aproximo hasta él y desmonto al asegurarse de que no se mueve ni un ápice. Es un _capall uisce_ , posiblemente muerto. Recordando las precauciones, me saco del bolsillo un puñado de bayas y me arrodillo cuidadosamente junto al animal. Es un macho de capa castaña, ensangrentado de pies a cabeza; al parecer había muerto tras una encarnizada lucha con otro caballo marino, ya que su cuerpo muestra claros signos de violencia. A poca distancia de él hay otro _capall_ , también muerto; éste es una hembra de color blanco, y había fallecido por la misma causa que el primero. Además, unas huellas de espantoso color rojo rodean a ambos équidos, antes de perderse en el mar. Siento una punzada de tristeza ante aquel suceso y no puedo evitar acariciar el cuello del semental caído. Sí, los _capaill uisce_ son unos depredadores, pero eso no significa que haya que alegrarse ante un hecho como aquel. El responsable de aquella matanza se había ensañado con sus víctimas, casi cruelmente, cosa que me extrañó, pues los caballos acuáticos, por muy brutales que fueran sus peleas, no suelen atacar a su contrincante con tanta brutalidad.

Un chillido familiar me sacó de sus pensamientos y me giro hacia el punto de donde parece provenir. Justo detrás de la yegua _uisce,_ aparece un potrillo de apenas unos días de vida, de pelaje dorado y crines blancas como la espuma de mar, que tira de las crines de su madre y la lame por turnos, a la vez que la intenta animar a levantarse con sus agudos llantos. Su pelo no está tan empapado como el de los otros dos adultos, lo que me da a entender que la madre había empleado sus últimas fuerzas en darle protección y abrigo a su cría. La punzada que había sentido antes ahora se convierte en tristeza, en el sentido pleno de la palabra.

Entonces _Corr_ se acerca al potro, el cual reacciona con bravura y le gruñe, enseñándole sus diminutos colmillos. Pero mi _capall_ hace caso omiso a la advertencia y toma al animalillo por el cuello, sin dañarlo, y lo lleva hasta mí. Me quedo unos minutos, no sé cuántos, pasando la mirada de _Corr_ al potro y viceversa; sabía que los _capaill uisce_ solían ser pacíficos con las crías, aunque no fueran suyas, pero aún así, aquel gentil gesto de _Corr_ me sorprendió. Yo sabía lo que me estaba proponiendo pero, ¿a Puck le parecerá buena idea? Ya estaba seguro de que no le gustaría, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para adivinar que ella no dejaría a su suerte a una criatura indefensa, aunque fuera el retoño de un _capall_. De modo que tomo una decisión.

Evitando los dientes del potro, le coloco un cabestro que yo mismo hice con una cuerda y lo ato a la silla de _Corr_ , que acto seguido deposita al pequeño en el suelo. Luego, con todas mis fuerzas y un gran pesar en el corazón, empujo individualmente los cuerpos de los _capaill_ hasta donde el agua los cubre por completo, y entonces son arrastrados hasta el interior del océano, el lugar de donde proceden y donde descansarán eternamente. Luego, monto sobre _Corr_ y nos dirigimos hacia casa, con el potrillo detrás de nosotros, protestando.


End file.
